<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'I can tell that we are gonna be friends ' by Pippythewriter, We_had_a_bonding_moment (Pippythewriter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940621">'I can tell that we are gonna be friends '</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/Pippythewriter'>Pippythewriter</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/We_had_a_bonding_moment'>We_had_a_bonding_moment (Pippythewriter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ohana [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...if only because I don't know how to get a beta, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Lance (Voltron), Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Colleen Holt is a Good Mom, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hot Mess Express™, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a problem, I love my cinnamon roll with the orange bandana, Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Matt Holt &amp; Keith Friendship, Matt Holt Is a Mess, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Medication, Nonverbal Communication, Sign Language, Sorry Hunk isn't really in this, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Matt Factor™, The Mom Sense, actually autistic, also, but I didn't have any ideas for his part :/, but trust me, ish, it's there, no beta we die like men, none of the autism is directly adressed yet, so many tags!, the legal kind, to be clear, two nights in a row :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/Pippythewriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/We_had_a_bonding_moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of school and as always, thing's are chaotic. From communication problems to pranks gone wrong to unexpected common ground, it's an eventful day for everyone. But one thing's for sure.</p><p>Being a big brother isn't as easy as it looks.</p><p>Takes place about a week after 'Please won't you be my neighbor?'.<br/>[P.S. This story is now finished, for anyone who was waiting]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colleen Holt &amp; Matt Holt, Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt &amp; Keith, Matt Holt &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ohana [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'I can tell that we are gonna be friends '</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you everyone who read my first story! You guys are awesome! Thank you also for your patience while I was having technical difficulties and accidentally posted this story when it was incomplete, sorry about that *awkward finger-guns*. And thank you so much to those who read this unfinished anyway, seriously, you are the coolest! Somehow this story broke my personal record for amount of hits and kudos in the first 24 hours. 25 hits and 2 kudos on an unfinished fic! Thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoy the finished fic (same for first-time readers :)!</p><p>Special thanks to 2Lazy2CareAboutLif and AnxiousBean, who were the ones to leave kudos on this story first. 2Lazy2CareAboutLife, thank you so much for your continued support you are so amazing :)</p><p>The title is from 'We are gonna be friends ' by the White Stripes. I picked it because it's a very sweet song about making a friend on your first day of school. Also, it's from Napoleon Dynamite (a total classic). If the song doesn't sound familiar but the band does it might be because The White Stripes also do 'Seven Nation Army' which is used in a lot of vines/memes, and is also just a really good song. Thank you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Shiro got up to get ready for his morning shift at McDonald's Keith was already up and ready for the day. Keith has an unusual habit of waking up at four every morning. At least, it's unusual to Shiro, who feels dead to the world when he wakes up at six. He shakes his head with a tired but fond smile as he attaches his prosthetic, listening to Keith quietly make breakfast in the kitchen. He gets ready and heads there. Keith is already eating his food and hands Shiro the thermometer. Shiro knows the drill by now and takes his temp. Once Keith is satisfied that Shiro's temperature is normal he gestures to Shiro's already made up plate. Shiro takes his spot at the table, the smile never leaving his face. With the chaos of the past week he'd forgotten how sweet and considerate his little brother could be.</p><p>"Thanks kiddo." Keith shrugs as Shiro digs in. "You ready for your first day?" Keith shrugs again and Shiro sighs internally. Looks like it was going to be another one of those days. <em>Don't get me wrong, I get that it's not his fault. Talking is just too much for Keith some days, you know? I just feel bad because I don't know how to help, or sometimes can't help period... Man, that is WAY too much thinking for this early. I need coffee. </em>Shiro pours himself a cup and sits down as Keith gets up, already done.</p><p>"You ready to go?" Keith nods. "You got your backpack?" Keith holds up said backpack. "Your books?" Keith nods. "Pencils? Notebook?" Keith hesitates then nods. "Okay, you're good. You know where the bus stop is, right?" Keith nods. Shiro gets up and is about to hug Keith before he thinks better of it. He lightly squeezes his shoulder with his real hand instead. Shiro is glad he decided to forego the hug when Keith tenses at the touch. "Have fun!" Shiro calls as Keith walks out the door and Shiro doesn't need him to put his thoughts into words, his face says it all. Shiro looks at the clock and realizes he has five minutes before he has to leave. "Crap!" He scarfs down the rest of his breakfast and rushes out the door.</p>
<hr/><p>Keith is apprehensive about going to a new school. Not in an 'I miss my old friends' kind of way, that had never really been his problem. It's more that he knew what to expect and how to avoid certain situations, and now he has to adapt to a whole new set of rules. Written and unwritten. Hopefully no one's at the bus stop so he can have some quiet time before the chaos of the first day of school. He reaches the bus stop and it looks like the coast is clear. He lets out a sigh of relief. <em>Maybe today won't be a bad talking day after all.</em> When Keith had woken up earlier this morning he knew it was going to be a bad talking day. Considering he couldn't even manage a simple yes for <em>Shiro</em>, it seemed like he was right. But if he could sit and get his thoughts together in peace and quiet before school, there was a fair chance he could at least get through the school day. So he set his backpack on the bench and sat down, taking a deep breath. <em>Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought</em></p><p>And then someone (or <em>something</em>) grabs his ankle. In one quick motion Keith jumps up from his seat, unsheathing his knife, adrenaline pumping. Someone comes running out of the bushes waving their arms frantically. <em>Is that... Matt?</em></p><p>"Hey hey hey! It's just Pidge!" Yup, that was definitely Matt. There was no mistaking that forest green hair. Not to mention, no else would be insane enough to be hiding in a a bush at six A.M. wearing only a pair of worn 'teenage mutant ninja turtles' pajamas. <em>Hold on a second, he's </em>not <em>wearing his glasses. </em>What Keith wouldn't give to be able to ask Matt what the heck he was doing right now. But that <em>definitely</em> wasn't going to happen <em>now.</em> Matt reaches his side and makes a conscious effort not to touch him. Possible insanity aside, Matt was already surprisingly good about giving Keith his personal space. <em>Was</em><em>... Is that a headlamp?</em> Keith considers signing 'what the heck are you doing?' but hesitates, not sure whether Matt will understand or if it's worth the effort.</p><p>"Hey, uh, really sorry about that. I thought you were someone else." Matt says, cringing. <em>Makes sense.</em> Keith decides it's worth a shot and signs what he wanted to say. Matt holds up his hand and Keith tries not to let his disappointment show. "Hold on a sec, brace for impact." Something clicks and a light turns on. <em>Huh,</em> <em>I </em><em>guess that answers the headlamp question.</em> "Alright, go on." Keith signs the words again while Matt frowns in concentration.</p><p>"Oh! What am I doing? Um, well, Katie was going to prank Lance by grabbing his ankle when he came to the bus stop. I was supposed to be the lookout," Matt winces. "Yeah, as you probably figured out I, uh, thought you were Lance and so... Yeah, won't be making that mistake again, that's for sure." Matt finishes and, to Keith's surprise, his hand is shaking as he rubs his face.</p><p>'Have you slept?' Keith signs, and Matt raises an eyebrow he has no business raising.</p><p>"Have I slept?" He asks incredulously in response. Keith raises his own eyebrow and nods. Matt sighs. "In general, yes. Recently uh- wait a minute, hold on! Why are <em>you</em> asking?!" Matt sounds exhausted, verging on hysterical, Keith just shrugs in response and there's a lull. "Katie, aren't you gonna come out from under there?"</p><p>"We haven't pranked Lance yet." Is the muffled reply from underneath the bench.</p><p>'Did you two have a back-up plan?' Keith asks.</p><p>"Uh, yeah why?" Matt asks and Pidge makes an annoyed noise at being kept out of the loop.</p><p>'Grabbing his foot won't work with other people around, he'll just think someone bumped into it.' Keith answers, Matt furrows his brow.</p><p>"He's right Katie." Matt states and she growls in frustration.</p><p>"About what?" She asks.</p><p>"I thought you understood ASL?" Matt asks, confused.</p><p>"I do, doofus. I just can't see what Keith's saying! It <em>is </em>Keith, right? Sorry for talking like you're not here, but I'm kinda in a weird position right now." Katie apologizes and Keith signs 'it's ok'.</p><p>"It's Keith, you're right. He says it's fine. And the thing he was right about was that the prank won't work with more people here, we'll have to go with our backup. You in, Keith?" Matt asks and Keith gives him a thumbs up.</p><p>About fifteen minutes later the plan is put into action. Lance trips as he stands up from the bench after Matt had him sit down next to him. Pidge had tied his shoelaces together hoping for him not to notice and get up at full speed. She wasn't disappointed and Keith got it on video with Matt's camera. Things weren't so bad after all.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>[The events of the following section are based on a true story]</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>Matt slips back into the Holt's apartment quietly on the off chance that his mom was still sleeping.</p><p>"Morning kiddo, did Katie get on the bus okay?" Colleen calls from the kitchen and Matt cringes.</p><p>"Yeah, it was fine." Matt replies in an unconvincing tone. "I gotta go get dressed." Matt rushes to add and runs to his room, closing the door behind him. <em><strong>Oh yeah, it went</strong> </em><strong>real</strong> <em><strong>great. You only triggered what was probably a</strong><strong>flashback for Shiro's little brother. Oh! And he pulled a flippin' knife on Katie because of it! You're a</strong></em><strong> real</strong><strong>- </strong><em>Nope, not going there today. </em>Matt rubs his face and... he wasn't wearing his glasses. <em>Dang it! No wonder I couldn't tell it was Keith. <strong>Sure, blame the glasses. You probably left them in the bu- </strong></em><em>Shut up! </em>He checks the nightstand and breathes a sigh of relief when his glasses are there. <em>See? <strong>Not yet.</strong></em> Matt puts on his glasses and starts going through his drawers. He finds a clean (he's pretty sure) pair of jeans and sets it aside, looking for a light long-sleeved shirt. This close to summer he usually wears the tattoo sleeves, but contrary to popular belief he'd rather not be labelled the emo nerd on his first day. He finally finds one, gets changed, and heads to the bathroom. </p><p><em>First things first </em>he opens the cabinet, getting out his meds. He frowns, shaking the bottles one by one. His frown deepens. He opens the bottles and counts out the pills. There's one more than there should be in all three bottles. <em>Well, that explains that.</em> Matt counts out his pills and knocks them back, swallowing them dry when he realizes he forgot to get some water. He fills up the bathroom cup and chugs it afterward anyway. He goes to check the time on his phone... and realizes he left it in his room. <em>Today's gonna be</em> fun, Matt thinks to himself sarcastically, banging his head against the wall. Wishing he had more time to wallow in the sucky-ness of the morning, he goes back to his room to get his phone.</p><p>Only to realize it isn't where he left it. He could cry right now. <em>Do I have to go to school today? Can't I please just get under about three blankets and scream into my pillow? </em>He lets out a frustrated sigh, and realizes that his phone <em>is</em> where he left it, it was just blending in with the book it was on top of. <em>Of</em> course<em> it is, </em>he picks up his phone and puts it in his pocket. Getting his backpack, heading for the front door and out of the apartment before Colleen can say anything.</p><p>He remembers to check his phone and, because this morning just refuses to give him a break, it's less than five minutes before the bus leaves. No way is he gonna make it. He goes back inside.</p><p>"Hey mom? Can I borrow the car today? I'm not gonna make the bus." Matt asks, sucking it up. Colleen comes out of the kitchen.</p><p>"I can drop you off." She offers. Matt cringes, he's <em>extremely</em> fortunate that her 'mom sense' hasn't already gone off, there's no way it'll stay that way if she drives him to school. He tries to play it cool.</p><p>"Actually, do you mind if I drive myself?" He asks, knowing it's a long shot. Sure enough, Colleen raises her eyebrow.</p><p>"It's fine, I don't mind driving you. I'm going into work later, today." She replies. Matt's five seconds away from making a run for it and walking to school, when inspiration strikes.</p><p>"Mom, I'm sixteen This is my senior year. I can't have my mom driving me to school on the <em>first day.</em>" <em>This could </em>really<em> backfire.</em> But finally he catches a break and Colleen just rolls her eyes and tosses him the keys.</p><p>"Fine, I can take a hint. But be careful, and you've got kitchen duty for the week to make up for it, got it?" Colleen asks in a tone that leaves no room for argument.</p><p>"Got it, thanks mom. Love you." Matt replies and Colleen smiles fondly.</p><p>"Love you too kiddo. Have fun!" She calls as he starts to head out the door.</p><p>"Thanks! I will!" Matt says. <strong><em>Bullcrap.</em></strong> Matt tells the voice in his head to shut up one more time and closes the door behind him.</p>
<hr/><p>It's lunchtime at the younger kids' school and Keith sits down with his lunch at an empty table. The morning hadn't been as bad as he was expecting, only one of his teachers had been a jerk when he didn't introduce himself. In fact, the science teacher hadn't asked him to at all, which was a first. Katie, her loud friend he's pretty sure is Lance, and their other friend, big guy (he can't remember his name for the life of him) who actually wasn't... that bad? He seems pretty even -keeled. Why he's friends with Pidge and Lance is anyone's guess.</p><p>"Hey Keith." Speak of the devil. Keith waves at Katie in acknowledgement and she sits down next to him. Keith raises an eyebrow. "What?" She asks, signing as she speaks.</p><p>'Why are you sitting here?' He signs in answer.</p><p>"Do you not want me too? You saving the rest of the table for your other group of friends?" Keith averts what little eye contact he had given, and Katie winces. "Sorry, that was harsh. But I don't really like sitting with random strangers any more than you do so..." She trails off and shrugs. He sends her what he hopes is a reassuring smile, regardless, she gets his intention. Keith suddenly remembers something and frowns.</p><p>'Wait, did you say group?' He asks, but before Katie can answer-</p><p>"Pidge there you are! We've been looking all over for you! Oh, hey mullet!" Keith winces at the volume of Lance's voice, as he and their other friend (dang it, what was his name?) sat down across from them. "Anyway so you won't <em>believe </em>what happened in English class today the new teacher-"</p><p>"Lance, you have to breath eventually." Pidge cut him off and Lance sputters indignantly.</p><p>'Who's mullet?' Keith signs tentatively, confused.</p><p>"You, emo- hold on! Pigeon! You didn't tell me Keith knows ASL!" Lance accuses.</p><p>"<em>You</em> didn't ask. And stop calling me that! Pidge is annoying enough!" Pidge retorts. Keith is getting steadily more and more confused.</p><p>'Do you know ASL?' Keith asks Lance skeptically and Lance scoffs.</p><p>"<em>I</em> was the one who taught <em>her,</em> thank you very much!" Keith remains unconvinced and looks to Pidge in question.</p><p>"As much as I hate to say it, it's true. Lance offered to teach me awhile back and I took him up on it." Lance smirks triumphantly and Pidge scowls at him. "It's one of my biggest regrets."</p><p>'Why?' Keith directs the question at Lance this time.</p><p>"Why did I learn?" Keith nods. "Well, my little brother Luis is autistic and he doesn't talk, at least not yet. But he knows some sign language! So I decided to learn." Lance signs wildly, Keith watching intently. "What?"</p><p>'You sign like you talk.' Keith responds. Pidge and the friend who's name Keith still can't remember both laugh, as Lance beams.</p><p>"Thanks! Funny story..." Lance tells an elaborate story with signs. Keith watches the signing part of the story while tuning out his voice and eating his lunch. Lance was <em>definitely</em> experienced with ASL, which is why Keith was confused when it started looking like nonsense. "What? Is something wrong?"</p><p>'Whatever you just signed didn't make any sense.' Keith answers and Lance is indignant again.</p><p>"Hey! Just because you can't keep up doesn't mean it's nonsense!" Lance protests. Way louder than necessary, in Keith's opinion.</p><p>"Keith's right, that didn't make any sense." Pidge chimes in, coming to Keith's defense.</p><p>"Yeah, I hate to say it man, but they're right." Lance seems especially offended by the (currently) unnamed friend's response.</p><p>"Hunk! You too?" Hunk! That was his name!</p><p>"It's not that big of a deal, you probably just switched to Spanish again by accident." Hunk reasons.</p><p>"Excuse <em>me!</em> I-" Lance seems to realize what he's been signing and lowers his hands with a sheepish look. <em>"Lo siento,</em> sorry, I <em>was </em>signing in Spanish." Keith shrugs, and Pidge and Hunk wave him off. There's a comfortable silence while everyone eats their lunch. Surprisingly, Keith is the one who 'breaks' it.</p><p>'You know four languages?' He asks Lance and Lance thinks it over.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess do." Lance responds and Keith smirks.</p><p>'So you're smart enough to speak four different languages, but not smart enough to realize it's suspicious when <em>Pidge</em> isn't at the bus stop but <em>Matt</em> is?' Keith asks. Pidge howls with laughter, and even Hunk is snickering as Lance pouts.</p><p>"It was six-thirty in the morning! I wasn't thinking straight!" Lance defends himself. This just make Pidge and Hunk laugh harder. As Keith observes the odd group he wonders if this is what it's like to have friends.</p>
<hr/><p>Shiro gets home a little bit after Keith, who is reading a book about... Constellations? Hmm, wonder where he got that. "Hey bud, that book any good?" Shiro asks, fully expecting a nod or a headshake. He's pleasantly surprised.</p><p>"It's good." Relief floods Shiro's system at the soft sound of his little brother's voice. Sometimes when this happens Keith can go days without saying a word. Shiro doesn't know why or how it happens (Keith doesn't either), just that Keith doesn't do it on purpose and is just as frustrated as Shiro when it happens. <em>We really should go and find out what's going on with that at some point, but at least this one was short. </em>He'll leave it alone for now, but first things first.</p><p>"Got any homework?" He asks.</p><p>"Finished." Keith replies and Shiro's eyebrows raise in surprise.</p><p>"Already?" Keith nods. "Wow."</p><p>"Katie helped." Keith offered.</p><p>"She lend you the book too?" Shiro asks.</p><p>"Yeah, we were talking about constellations the other day and she brought this." Keith says lifting the book a little. He starts rubbing his finger and thumb together, a nervous habit he's had for as long as he can remember. Pidge called it a 'stim', whatever that meant. She may be younger than him, but she's light years ahead of him with her intelligence. "She invited me over with Lance and Hunk after school." Shiro tries to play it cool, humming in acknowledgement. "I turned her down."</p><p>"Okay." Shiro responds, intentionally neutral.</p><p>"That's it?" Keith asks, confused by his response.</p><p>"Did you want to go?" He asks.</p><p>"I don't know." Keith says in a soft unsure voice.</p><p>"Why did you turn them down?" Shiro asks gently.</p><p>"I <em>don't</em> know okay? I just... I'm not ready yet." Keith admits.</p><p>"Than you're just not ready yet, and that's okay. Trust me, you'll get there, alright?" Shiro prompts and Keith nods. </p><p>"How was work?" Keith asks needing to change the subject.</p><p>"It was McDonald's, what more words do you need?" Shiro asks, trying to get a laugh out of Keith. He's not disappointed, Keith laughs, his laughter as soft as his voice. "But it was okay, actually pretty boring, especially without Matt there. Speaking of Matt, I wonder how his first day went..?"</p>
<hr/><p>When Colleen gets home Katie (&amp; co) had already moved on to the McClain household, and the house is quiet. She's glad because the way Matt was acting earlier had her worried and she wanted to ask him about it. <em>Where is he? He didn't go anywhere, did he?</em> She's about to call out when she notices a figure on the couch. Sure enough, there he is, one of his legs perched on the back of the couch, in his pajamas with his glasses falling off his face, fast asleep. M.A.S.H. is playing quietly in the background, her son's go-to comfort show. Colleen walks to the couch as quietly as she can manage and gets the blanket from the back of the couch, covering Matt up with it and tucking him in. She hesitates before gently kissing his forehead and backing away. She turns off M.A.S.H. and starts for the bedroom.</p><p>"Sweet dreams." She whispers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading the fic I thought would never end! But jokes aside, I like how this turned out and I hope you did too :)<br/>Did you enjoy this fic? Do you want to read more? Then please stay for for future installments in the 'Ohana' series. :)<br/>Feel like you can't wait for more? Look no further, I may not have written the next part yet, but I have a personal mountain of fic recommendations.</p><p>If you would like to read more fics like this one, but don't feel like finding your own, here you go:<br/>For those of you who read this for soft accepting Broganes: I highly recommend Mac'n'Cheese by SerenePhenix, it's part of her Shenanigan(g)s series and it is amazing, as is the rest of the series. My hope is that if enough of us get together to tell her how amazing she and her writing are, that she'll feel inspired to continue it.<br/>For those of you who read for Matt and Keith being dorks together: Pastry Propulsion by ninjawrites, it's short, but absolutely hilarious! With bonus disapproving Shiro :) (don't worry, there's more where that came from)<br/>For those of you who read this for Matt (because some of us just read whatever has him in it, at least I do): One of my personal favorite Matt-centric fics is Unforeseen Side Effect by Qpenguin98. It's a good fic to read if you want to see Matt's more serious, darker side, and she captures his struggle flawlessly. Bonus Holt family awesomeness!<br/>For those of you who read this for Garrison Trio and autistic!Keith: What I Wish I'd Known by SilenceIsGolden15, this story is great if you want a modern au setting where the kids go to school together, and more importantly, the author writes autistic!Keith insanely well :)<br/>Didn't find what you're looking for? Feel free to ask in the comments, or just raid my bookmarks. I don't mind :)</p><p>Feedback is the best and comments are balm to my soul, but anxiety is still very much a thing and while I would love to hear a comment from you, kudos and hits are also highly appreciated. If you have any predictions for the series I'd love to hear them. If keyboard smashing's more your jam, hello fellow keyboard smasher thank you for your service. If you have any questions for me, about the story or anything else, go for it! And, my favorite kind of feedback, if you have a Matt Holt fic to recommend, please do! If I've already read it and like it it'll probably be in the recs on one of the stories and I will give you credit. If you somehow find one I haven't I will personally write you the vld fic of your choosing (gen, and I reserve the right to veto), I can't guarantee it'll be written quickly but I will try :)<br/>Do I like Matt Holt a little bit? I don't know, does Steve Rodgers like Bucky Barnes?<br/>Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed and have a wonderful day!</p><p>P.S. My mom came up with the prank idea :) We co-write this story and I post it with her permission.<br/>P.P.S. In case you were wondering, yes, the true story Matt's section was based on is mine. Hot Mess Express™</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>